


Феномен Баадера — Майнхоф

by Judah Low (kohvoo)



Series: Между ОХОТОЙ и ОХРАНОЙ [3]
Category: Oxxxymiron (Musician) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bipolar Disorder, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohvoo/pseuds/Judah%20Low
Summary: Однажды братюня рассказывает тебе про резиновые хуи, и теперь ты думаешь про резиновые хуи постоянно.
Relationships: Охра | Johnny Rudeboy/Oxxxymiron (Musician)
Series: Между ОХОТОЙ и ОХРАНОЙ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599043
Kudos: 13





	Феномен Баадера — Майнхоф

В конце января, после возвращения из Пушкина, Ваня впервые испытал на себе феномен Баадера — Майнхоф: когда узнаёшь что-то новое и начинаешь думать, что свежеполученное знание тебя преследует. 

На набережной Чёрной речки гигантский розовый кролик раздавал листовки. Ваня влетел в него с разбегу, потому что набирал на смарте длиннющее сообщение и забыл смотреть перед собой.

Кролик отпрыгнул в одну сторону, растерявшийся Ваня — в другую. Жизнерадостные кроличьи глаза посмотрели на него с каким-то даже укором, а что подумало внутреннее содержимое, Ваня так и не узнал — посторонние шумы заглушали вопли Maximum the Hormone из наушников.

Но кролик, похоже, обиды не держал. Он протянул Ване листовку, и Ваня её взял, потому что чувствовал себя немного виноватым.

Листовка приглашала его посетить секс-шоп. Ну, охуенно, не то чтобы у него было на это время: он опаздывал в универ, ещё чуть-чуть — и ректор пустил бы его по миру. Мирон, помнится, выслушал Ванины жалобы и предложил написать записочку, мол, был в туре, подпись: «Оксимирон» («и Илюха распишется, чё ты»), но вряд ли ректор это бы оценил.

Секс-шоп был неподалёку, за углом, Ване всё равно пришлось пройти мимо. Немедленно вспомнилась кулстори Мирона про резиновую елду. Ваня поймал себя на совсем уж ебанутой мысли: а почему бы, собственно, и нет.

Он даже притормозил. Всё равно никто не узнал бы.

_— Иван Игоревич, вы почему опаздываете?  
— Дилдак себе присматривал, извините, сами понимаете.  
— Уважительная причина, не смею вас больше задерживать._

Ваня вынул из пачки сигарету и закурил, представляя, как с каменным ебальником заходит в магазин и ненавязчиво, одним глазом косит на прилавок с елдами. Или наоборот, заходит уверенно и сразу же орёт «посоветуйте игрушку для моей подруги», чтобы ни дай боже его никто ни в чём не заподозрил. Или заходит развязно, подзывает консультанта и начинает глумливо выносить ему мозг: «И что, этим вот — в живого человека? А есть в форме рыбки?». И консультант отвечает ему вымученной улыбкой, в которой читается: «ещё один стэндапер хуев».

У них же есть интернет-магазин? Или хотя бы каталог? Ваня вытащил из кармана смятую листовку и расправил её двумя пальцами. Может, из дома глянет, а потом отформатирует, нахуй, жёсткий диск.

Хотя после всего, что случилось, ужас перед резиновыми хуями отдавал дешёвеньким кокетством.

*

Ваню до сих пор переёбывало от мысли, что он в любой момент мог набрать Мирона и предложить ему приехать, и Мирон приехал бы. Он проверил несколько раз — дважды Мирон ответил: «Окей, что взять?», один раз извинился, сказав, что подзаебался и собирается домой спать. Правда, он всё равно приехал, просто немедленно упал и уснул, заняв всю кровать.

Ваню до сих пор пугали их отношения, неопределяемые, без ярлыков, с невозможностью чётко их категоризировать. Страх накатывал приливами: пока Мирон был рядом, пока он сидел на кухне, попивая чаёк и скролля ленту с лэптопа, и вытянутая горловина майки обнажала его плечо с ярко-красным засосом на коже, всё было нормально. Как только Мирон исчезал, в поездки или по впискам, Ваня начинал думать, отвыкал, боялся, что навсегда, стремался, что придётся заново себя учить. Потом оказывалось, что учить не надо.

По пяти стадиям принятия Ваня гонял себя суровее, чем по биту на репах. Мирону было пофигу — его такие проблемы не ебали вообще.

В начале февраля Ваня, приняв на грудь пару шотов вискарика, скинул ему смс. Ответ пришёл через полчаса, во вложении была фотка: усталое лицо Мирона с глубокими тенями под глазами, рядом — светящаяся физиономия Порчи, тыкающего в кадр «козу».

«не знал, что ты в лондоне», — и даже сообщение выглядело как-то обиженно, хотя Ваня не то чтобы планировал обижаться.   
«Сам не ожидал. Буду через пару дней. Что тебе привезти?»

Елду, блядь, резиновую, подумал Ваня, и написал: «магнитик с бигбеном и блок лаки страйк», потому что ничего остроумнее ему в голову не пришло.

«Слабенько, Рудбой».

Ну, так.

«давай ты вернешься и сразу ко мне», — написал он.  
«Что, идеи есть?»  
«да есть одна»  
«Заинтриговал. Забились»

Ваня жахнул ещё один шот и засел рассматривать хуи на сайте с розовым кроликом, пока от многоцветия не зарябило в глазах. Чем дольше смотрел, тем сильнее пугался, охуевая от размеров, масштабов и гиперреализма. На имитации собачьего хера Ваня сдался и свалил спать, отчаянно надеясь, что этой ночью ему ничего не приснится.

*

— Мужики за свою жопу дичайше трясутся. Хрупкая маскулинность, знаешь? Сильный пол и бесконечная ранимость, стоит только намекнуть, что досочки кой-где прогнили.  
— Блядь, да завалите уже.  
— Не я об этом первая заговорила.  
— А кто, кстати?  
— Рудбоя спроси.  
— Само всплыло.  
— Да блядь, ты чё, заднеприводной? Я б не удивился, ты даже катаешь, как заднеприводной.  
— Твою мамку — хоть в задний, хоть в передний.  
— Ебланы, блядь. Уединитесь уже и жарьте друг друга страпонами. Развели тут диалоги о животных.  
— Словно что-то плохое...  
— Ой, всё...

Ваня вздохнул, направил командочку на хуй и отключился. Откатали реально хуёво. Ваня погрузился в свои мысли и сам не понял, как пиздёж в командном чате с традиционной темы про хуи переключился на нетрадиционную про жопы. Он вообще молчал по большей части, но к разговору неожиданно подключилась единственная в их команде девчонка, и все окончательно послетали с катушек. Феномен Баадера — Майнхоф как есть, а с чего всё началось? С уебана в костюме кролика.

Или с «Больше Бена», но об этом Ване думать не хотелось. Хули ж он так трясся-то. Может, правда хрупкая маскулинность, или как там её. Но девчонкам было ок, и Мирону было ок, чем он хуже-то.

Наверное, тем, что он не девчонка и не Мирон. Он даже не Охра, он — Ванечка Рудбой, то ещё ссыкло, которое даже на сцену вылезти без слоя грима на морде не может.

Он чекнул телефон и тут же выругался — пять непрочитанных сообщений и один пропущенный вызов. Однажды Ваня научится класть мобильник на стол рядом во время игры, но это будет совершенно другая история.

Все сообщения были от Мирона, звонок тоже.

«Еду. Пива взять?»  
«Короче, мне похуй, будешь пить пиво»  
«Рудбой, блядь, возьми трубку»  
«Ваня»  
«Только попробуй не быть дома, уёбок»

Ваня вскочил со стула и распахнул дверь как раз в тот момент, когда Мирон потянулся к звонку.

— Ты почему падла такая? — устало поинтересовался Мирон и протянул ему пластиковый пакет. — Стримил?  
— В кээс катал, — ответил Ваня, забрал пакет и пропустил Мирона в квартиру. — Ты с самолёта?  
— А не видно?

Мирон пнул ногой чемодан, Ваня попытался не выглядеть уж слишком радостно. Реально сразу к нему прилетел. Это льстило, с одной стороны. А с другой — после самолётов Мирон обычно был злющим, как питбуль, и сил у него хватало только на нытьё.

— Давай тебе браслет купим, — предложил Мирон, стягивая с ног облепленные грязным снегом ботинки. — В Бриташке сейчас в ходу. Они по блютузу подключаются к мобильнику и вибрируют, когда звонок идёт или смска. Потому что ты реально заебал, засранец тугоухий.  
— Да давай сразу ошейник с джи-пи-эс или чип в холку, — рассеянно пробормотал Ваня. Ему было глубоко насрать на браслеты и блютузы, куда сильнее его беспокоил Мирон.

На фоточке с Порчи он уже выглядел хуевасто, но фотка не передавала и половины реального драматизма. Мирон то ли бухал беспробудно последнюю неделю, то ли сидел на быстрых, то ли заболел, то ли попросту не спал. Под паркой его потряхивало, хотя в Питере не было особенно холодно — мерзко, конечно, но не дубак. Не настолько, чтобы вот так трястись.

В пакете был пивас и почему-то зелёная плитка «Альпен Гольд» с орехами.

— Почему без цветов? — пошутил Ваня. Мирон бросил на него кислый взгляд. — Есть хочешь?  
— Хочу спать, — сказал Мирон. Он снял было парку, но поёжился и надел её обратно. — Можно, я лягу?

Ваня театрально махнул рукой в сторону спальни.

— Пиво будешь? — крикнул Ваня ему вслед.  
— Мне нельзя, — ответил Мирон.

Ваня дал ему время, нарочито медленно распихивая по холодильнику банки с пивом, поставил чайник на плиту, потом постоял и потупил, глядя в окно. Из щелей хлипкой деревянной рамы тянуло холодом; герань на подоконнике совсем скуксилась. Ваня полил её остатками утреннего кофе, поставил чашку в раковину и пошёл в спальню.

Мирон уже замотался в одеяло. Парку он бросил на пол у кровати — Ваня её поднял, подержал в руках и зашвырнул на диван.

— В чемодане блок «Лаки Страйк», — пробормотал Мирон. — Магнитик твой ёбаный забыл. Извини.  
— Ну пиздец, не прощу. Как мой холодос переживёт отсутствие магнитика из Лондона?

Мирон фыркнул откуда-то из-под одеяловых недр. Ване хотелось попиздеть — спросить, как там Порчи, и что Мирон вообще забыл в Лондоне, и всё ли по-прежнему в Кеннинг Тауне, да и в целом — чего там с переворачиванием рэп-игры, они не виделись две недели, в конце концов, но Мирон говорил с таким трудом, что Ване тупо стало его жалко. Джетлаги, наверное. Или простыл по пути из Лондона в Питер.

— Может, тебе «Колдрекс» развести? — спросил Ваня.  
— Нет, — глухо ответил Мирон. — Но меня можно не заёбывать до утра.  
— Намёк понят, — поднял руки Ваня и съёбся за комп. Практика показывала, что спать Мирону не мешало вообще ничего: ни лающие за стеной собаки, ни ревущие над головой дети, ни орущий в майк матом Ваня.

Можно было привести в квартиру симфонический оркестр, Мирон и бровью бы не повёл.

Через пару часов Ваня забрался к нему под одеяло. От Мирона херачило жаром, как от печки. Ваня тронул его лоб тыльной стороной руки — автоматическим движением, потому что так всегда делала мама, хотя он до сих пор не мог понять, как определять температуру тела через ощупывание лба.

На ощупь всё вроде бы было в порядке. Мирон не проснулся, даже когда Ваня пропихнул руку ему под голову.

*

Ваня слышал в полусне, как жужжала змейка чемодана, как хлопали на кухне ящички, а потом шумела вода в ванной. Ему мерещилось кошачье мяуканье, свист чайника и сонное бормотание телевизора; в какой-то момент он почти поверил, что спит в своей детской пушкинской комнате, и папа с мамой собираются на работу под утреннюю программу новостей.

Потом на него навалилось что-то тяжёлое и поскреблось сверху, стаскивая одеяло.

— Проснись и пой, — сказал Мирон и, приспустив с него трусы, обхватил холодной и липкой ладонью член.

Ваня проснулся моментально, хотел выпрямиться, но Мирон придавил его к кровати. 

— Извини за вчерашнюю ебанутость, — без особого раскаяния сказал он. — Пиздец я ненавижу ёбаные самолёты и ёбаные часовые пояса. И ёбаные перегрузки. И ёбаное всё.  
— Да ерунда, — пробормотал в ответ Ваня, который и так с утра хуёво соображал, а в таких обстоятельствах отключался окончательно. — Что ты делаешь?  
— А на что похоже?  
— Спать мешаешь?  
— Да ты ведь проснулся уже, — с ухмылкой ответил Мирон и двинул кистью. Он не соврал: Ваня знатно тупил с утра, зато его тело нет.

Пусть и не с первой попытки, но он всё-таки сел, прислонившись спиной к стене. Мирон убрал руку, и тогда Ваня вздохнул, пытаясь сообразить, как бы пояснить за свои хотелки, чтобы это звучало не сильно уебански.

— Может, ты меня выебешь? — максимально уебански спросил он.

Спросить стоило хотя бы ради полного ахуя на лице Мирона. Ваня, отчаянный с полусна, получил свои личные секунды триумфа — пока Мирон ошалело рассматривал его, силясь выкупить подъёбку. Или давая Ване шанс засмеяться и пойти на попятный: «Да хули ты, неужели купился? Я ж пошутил».

Ваня не шутил. До Мирона дошло.

— Серьёзно, что ли?  
— Блядь, — простонал Ваня, — пожалуйста, согласись, пока я не передумал.

Ему было жарко, тело вело от возбуждения — утренний стояк наложился на неожиданно острую тоску по физическому контакту. За каких-то пару недель Ваня соскучился по Мирону так, что мышцы крутило как на входе под кислой. Он отлип от стены и вцепился в руку Мирона непонятным молящим движением даже раньше, чем успел полностью всё осмыслить.

— Охуеть, — наконец выдал Мирон с полусмешком. — Ну и запросы у тебя с утра пораньше, Рудбой.  
— Почему ты вообще ломаешься? — удивился Ваня. — Разве не я должен ломаться? Что происходит?  
— Да есть одна сложность. — Мирон придержал его за запястье, свободной рукой потёр лицо. — Давай я тебе додрочу и поговорим.

Зловещее «поговорим» мгновенно сбило со всякого настроя.

— Пойду умоюсь, — сказал Ваня и сбежал в ванную. Мирон не стал его останавливать.

Если было нужно, Ваня талантливо себя накручивал, разыгрывал полноценные пьесы в театре фантазий, придумывал колкие реплики и не менее колкие ответы. В его воображении на всех парах ебашил закон Мёрфи: Ваня полагал, что если говну суждено было случиться, оно случилось бы непременно, и заранее настраивал себя на пессимистичный лад.

Через полчаса Ваня был морально готов даже к известию о ядерном ударе, который уничтожит весь Питер вместе с пригородом. Он вышел из душа с таким лицом, что сидящий на кухне Мирон едва не выронил кружку.

— Что случилось? — спросил он, когда Ваня усадил себя на табурет напротив.  
— По-моему, это я должен спрашивать, — ответил Ваня. В дешманском стеклянном кофейнике подогревался свежесваренный кофе, рядом лежал распечатанный зелёный «Альпен Гольд» с орешками. Ваня взглянул на него с тоской — от тревоги ему кусок в горло не лез.

Зато Мирону было лучше. Круги под глазами остались, нездоровая бледность на щеках — тоже, но всё равно: небо и земля по сравнению со вчерашним. Его хотя бы перестало трясти.

— Да у тебя такое лицо, словно все восьмёрки разом заболели, — хмыкнул Мирон, отламывая шоколад. — Блин, я ведь даже не люблю сладкое. — Он положил кусочек обратно и подвинул шоколадку Ване. — Ешь.

Ваня вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Ты вроде поговорить хотел.  
— Ага. Я чего в Лондоне был.

Когда Мирону было стрёмно, он вёл себя показушно-естественно, будто всё было заебись, будто он полностью контролировал ситуацию. Чем большая хуйня творилась, тем сильнее он пускал пыль в глаза, особенно если ничего не мог сделать.

Если мог — другое дело, Ваня собственными глазами видел, как озверевший Мирон гонял по клубам проебавшуюся администрацию. Но этого все от него ждали и так, зато моменты, когда Мирон всерьёз пугался, выкупали всего несколько человек — и большинство из них остались в прошлом. По крайней мере, так думал Ваня.

— К Порчи летал? — предположил Ваня. Его с одной стороны попустило — значит, никаких «дело не в тебе». С другой стороны, растревожило сильнее: хуй знает, что там, с тем Лондоном, для Вани Лондон был как табула раса.  
— И к Порчи, и по делам. Но в основном к своему психотерапевту. — На последнем слове Мирон скривился, словно говорил о злоебучем, но полезном родственнике, которого приходилось терпеть.

Ваня впервые услышал, что психотерапевт Мирона жил в Лондоне. Он догадывался, что психотерапевт был, хотя они никогда об этом не говорили, но зачем так далеко-то?

— А почему так далеко? — спросил он.

Мирон поморщился, повертел в руках ложку, отложил её, снова взял.

— Я горячо люблю Россию, — сказал он, уже не стараясь имитировать похуизм, — но психотерапевты тут — говно. И психологи. И психиатры. Психиатрия вся вообще. Полное говнище.

Им, наверное, стоило об этом поговорить, давно уже стоило, но Ваня не знал, как начать и что сказать. Или сделать. Подойти и обнять, может? Он бы подошёл и обнял, сиди перед ним девчонка.

Иногда Мирон выглядел так, что его можно было подойти и обнять, иногда — нет. Сейчас он выглядел скорее на «нет».

— Им вообще похуй, они ставят шизу всему живому, — с нервными нотками в голосе сказал Мирон. — Кроме панических атак разве что. Панические атаки? Примите феназепам. Всё остальное? Санитар, галоперидолу этому господину!

Мирон поднял глаза и неожиданно улыбнулся. Ваня, опомнившись, попытался сделать нормальное лицо.

— Утрирую, конечно. Но говна хлебнул, так что мотаюсь в Лондон, пока не найду кого-нибудь нормального тут.  
— Понятно. И как?  
— Скорректировали курс. Отпустило.

Однажды он наберётся храбрости и спросит, каково это. Не сейчас, но когда-нибудь. Или Мирон сам ему расскажет, если решит, что Ване можно это доверить.

— Но, — продолжил Мирон, подняв ложку, как скипетр, — у этих колёс есть побочный эффект. Недолгий, но мерзкий пиздец. У меня не стоит.

Ваня растерянно моргнул. Потом до него дошёл смысл сказанного, и он почувствовал себя настолько тупо, что рожу бросило в жар.

— Бля. Прости.  
— За что?

Да хуй знает, подумал Ваня, но желание извиниться было невозможно сильным.

— Ну. Тут такое дело, а я подваливаю со всякой хуйнёй.  
— Во-первых, утром подвалил «со всякой хуйнёй» я, — поправил Мирон, направив на него ложку. — А во-вторых, идея охуительная. Дай мне пару часов — и всё будет.  
— Скупишь всю виагру из аптеки?

Ване не хотелось звучать капризно или обиженно, и он всерьёз испугался, что именно так и прозвучал. Поэтому он добавил поспешно:  
— Бля, извини.

Мирон выпустил, наконец, несчастную ложку, потянулся через стол и взял Ваню за руку. Где угодно такой жест выглядел бы похабно, но то ли у Вани отрубило последнюю адекватность, то ли Мирон был настолько Мироном, что даже кинематографическая хуйня получалась у него естественно.

Он погладил большим пальцем Ванины костяшки, будто Ваня был тем, кого нужно было жалеть.

— Виагра тут не поможет, — сообщил Мирон. Он был спокоен, наверняка не впервые влетал в побочку на транках. Или не на транках, что там вообще при биполярке пьют. — Но я считаю, что если человек хочет поебаться в жопу, никакие мелкие неурядицы не должны его останавливать.  
— Блядь, да ты чё. — Ваня убрал руку. — Это же не вопрос жизни и смерти.  
— А вдруг ты передумаешь?  
— А вдруг я уже передумал?

Мирон поднял бровь. Ваня пару секунд смотрел на него, испытывая ебенящую смесь стыда и возбуждения, потом скривился, взял со стола пачку, вытащил из неё сигарету и принялся щёлкать зажигалкой. Как назло, зажигалка не работала, и Мирон бросил ему спички с плиты.

— Мне охуенно неловко про это говорить, — сказал Ваня после паузы, разглядывая пожухлые листья герани на подоконнике. — Если бы оно само произошло, было бы проще.  
— Знаешь, от чего я первым делом охуел, когда вернулся домой? — спросил Мирон и тут же сам ответил на свой вопрос. — От того, что люди тут ссут говорить про секс и всякие такие вещи. Целая страна людей, которым ебаться не стыдно, а говорить о ебле стыдно.

Ване стало смешно — и от сюрреалистической темы разговора, и от того, с каким вдохновлённо-серьёзным видом Мирон об этом говорил. Вспомнились старые постики с хипхоп.ру, на которые Ваня натыкался ещё на заре их знакомства. То есть, «натыкался». Искал целенаправленно, конечно, фанбой ебаный.

— Зачем ломать волшебство момента, — с ухмылкой сказал он, туша в пепельнице окурок. Стало легче, как если бы Ваня битый час напрягал все мышцы в теле, а потом резко расслабился.

В разговорах о сексе было что-то заводящее, хоть Ваня и не мог выкупить, что. Не во всяких «да, выдери меня как сучку» или «плохая девочка, сейчас папочка тебя накажет», а в обычных разговорах, как о погоде, сериальчиках с говённой озвучкой или музыкальных релизах. Может, потому Мирона и тянуло об этом пиздеть. Может, такая у него была прелюдия.

— Если не виагра, то что? — спросил Ваня.  
— Зачем ломать волшебство момента? — улыбнулся Мирон. — Не планируй ничего на сегодня.  
— Звучит крипово.  
— Тебе понравится.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?

Мирон хмыкнул. Для человека, который вчера вернулся из Лондона, сидел на колёсах, был замученным вусмерть и даже не мог толком потрахаться, у него был невероятно самодовольный вид. Да ну нахер, подумал Ваня, сколько можно психовать? Не отрежут же ему ноги в лучших традициях «Пилы», в конце-то концов.

— Если не понравится, забудем и забьём.  
— Если ты снимешь мне шлюху с хуём, я солью твои самые уебанские фотки на двач.

Мирон рассмеялся, и смеялся он настолько заразительно, что Ваня сам разулыбался. Он вытащил из пачки сигарету, и пока Мирон успокаивался, успел в пару тяг выкурить половину.

— О нет, — сказал Мирон наконец. — Никаких шлюх, только ты и я. 

*

«Приезжай ко мне. Адрес напомнить?»  
«ок. не надо»

Мирон кочевал по съёмным хатам, как бедуин по пустыне, и никогда не задерживался в одной надолго. Он и не жил в них особо — всё больше по впискам, или у друзей, или даже в отелях. Ваня бывал пару раз у Мирона, причём в разных квартирах, но все они производили одинаково удручающее необжитое впечатление. Не жильё — студия для съёмок: светлые стены, икеевская мебель, куча коробок по углам и книги-книги-книги, стопками повсюду, на русском, английском и немецком. 

Вечный скиталец. Словно квартиры он снимал не для себя, а для своих книг.

Ваня бросил в рюкзак чистые вещи и зубную щётку, взял полбутылки своего тёзки «Уокера» и пошёл на улицу. Погода была пиздатая: Питер забыл о том, что стояла зима, и прогревал холодным солнцем обледеневший снег.

Машину решил не брать — вдруг накидается? Мирон не пускал его за руль даже после одной-единственной банки пива. Но это Мирон и его всратое отношение к вождению: по неясной причине он боялся водить, отказывался получать права и просто кататься на пустыре фана ради.

Поэтому Ваня спустился в метро, заткнул наушниками уши и погрузился в себя, вынырнув уже на нужной станции. В голове была блаженная пустота: ватная, мягкая, глухая, как первый декабрьский снег при минус пяти.

На седьмой этаж Ваня пошёл пешком, нарочито медленно, потом, не отдышавшись, вжал пальцем дверной звонок. Мирон открыл быстро, словно ждал его у двери.

В квартире царил полумрак, из-за которого белые стены казались синими, будто Ваня зашёл в тоннель-парадную из зимнего уличного полумрака, вышел и вновь оказался на улице. Мирон закрыл дверь за ним, протянул руки и обхватил его лицо ладонями, но тут же убрал руки и пошёл вглубь квартиры.

В гостиной плазма гоняла скринсейвер с лэптопа, безумные сине-зелёно-розовые всполохи, которые расплёскивались по бледной комнате. Мирон стоял у барной стойки, тоже безлико-белой, и смотрел на Ваню. Лицо у него было одновременно усталое и торжественное.

— У меня полбутылки «Уокера», — сообщил Ваня. — Знаю, тебе нельзя. Дай стакан?

Мирон протянул ему кружку с мультяшной змейкой и надписью «с наступающим 2013» кошмарным курсивом. Ваня поднял бровь.

— Дать бумажный?  
— Да ладно. Насчёт льда даже спрашивать не буду.  
— И зря, возьми в морозилке.

Пока Ваня возился со льдом и виски, Мирон за ним наблюдал.

— Что, — сказал он после паузы, — без бухла страшно?  
— Нет, — ответил Ваня и отпил из кружки. — Кого мне бояться? Тебя?  
— Вань...

В его голосе зазвучало что-то такое, что мгновенно обездвижило Ваню, почти парализовало. Мирон взял у него кружку, мазнув пальцами по руке, нарочито медленно отставил её на стойку, потянул Ваню за воротник на себя, но не поцеловал, а замер в нескольких сантиметрах, словно ждал чего-то. Ваня чувствовал запах виски, который смешивался с запахом Мирона, неясно тяжёлым и болезненным, но привычным и знакомым.

Он сам подался вперёд, зажав голову Мирона между ладоней, сам поцеловал. Хотелось пожёстче, с зубами, прихватывая губы, но получилось ласково. Мирон измученно выдохнул ему в рот и отстранился.

— Не меня, — сказал он, и Ване потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, о чём речь. — Его, например.

Вот теперь всё было нормально — Мирон скалился, неоновые сполохи делали его лицо злокозненным, как у бурлескового злодея. Он отодвинулся. Ваня перевёл взгляд на стойку за его спиной и увидел среди чашек и блистеров коробку, на которой была нарисована изогнутая елда.

— Блядь, — сказал Ваня. Два и два сложились. Шлюхи с хуями, конечно же. Виагра в конских дозах. А ларчик просто открывался.

Его разобрал смех. Кулстори про резиновые хуи, розовые кролики, инспекция сайтов с собачьими херами. Кем бы ни был этот чувак, Баадер-Майнхоф, или кем бы ни были они, если их всё-таки было двое, они попали точно в цель. Круг замкнулся, можно было выдыхать.

— Серьёзно?

Мирон неопределённо пожал плечами. Он, значит, вот так зашёл и купил. Оставалось надеяться, что менеджеры не попросили с ним сфоткаться, и чтобы с коробкой подмышкой.

— Вань, — повторил Мирон с теми же странными требовательными нотками, которые обездвиживали Ваню хлеще, чем Каа — бандерлогов. — Если не хочешь, не надо.

Ваня посмотрел на него, но не вскользь, а внимательно, изучая лицо. Обычно ему было неловко смотреть настолько бестактно прямо, особенно на людях, но теперь, в сумраке полунежилой квартирки, — нет. Теперь было можно.

И он смотрел — жадно скользя взглядом по каждой морщинке на коже, по каждой бледной реснице, по недовольно изломанной линии рта. В туре Мирон выглядел совсем мелким, младше Вани. Сейчас он будто набрал за пару месяцев десяток лет. Но глаза у него блестели, зрачки — как тогда у хопперовского дайнера, две нефтяные лужи на арктической льдине.

И он думал — что же ему сказать, что же ему сделать, как ему быть, а потом, утомившись от неопределённости, дёрнул Мирона на себя и поцеловал так, как хотелось пятью минутами ранее, вмазываясь губами в губы.

— Я понял, — пробормотал Мирон, но Ваня никак не мог успокоиться, он трогал Мирона куда дотягивался: предплечья, плечи, рёбра под плюшевой тканью домашней толстовки, снова плечи, снова предплечья, — я понял, понял, — ещё раз попытался Мирон со сдавленным смехом, умудряясь отвечать на поцелуи, — ты хочешь.

То ли старина «Джонни» добрался до мозгов и сомкнул клеммы, то ли ещё чего, но Ваня понял, что больше не может. Все эти игры и разговоры, пионерские расстояния, двухнедельная отлучка, кролики, флаеры, херы резиновые, хватит уже, сколько можно. Он сам стащил с себя худи вместе с поддетой футболкой, дрогнув от огладившего кожу холодного воздуха и от жадного Мироновского взгляда. Они всё ещё стояли у стойки, что-то было неправильное. Мирон взял его за руку и потащил на диван перед плазмой, по синей квартирной тундре, подкрашенной вспышками северного сияния — зелёный, розовый, зелёный, розовый.

— Вань, — сказал Мирон, забираясь пальцами за пояс его джинсов, и эти его «Вань, Вань, Вань» звучали как щелчки пальцами над ухом, ну же, ну же, приходи в себя.  
— Да, — надрывно ответил Ваня, — да-да-да, что угодно да, пожалуйста, давай сделаем хоть что-нибудь.

На секунду скринсейвер погас, погрузив их в темноту, потом вспыхнул: в неоновом свете Ваня увидел, как Мирон облизал ладонь и опустил её вниз, обхватив полувставший Ванин член, а другой пригнул его голову, чтобы они почти соприкоснулись лбами. Ногами Ваня упёрся в диван, пришлось сесть, и Мирон тут же оказался рядом — отстранился, помог стащить штаны. Снова они оказались в неравном положении: совсем голый Ваня и совсем одетый Мирон.

Ваня ухватил его за ворот, попытался стянуть толстовку, но Мирон вырвался.

— Нет, стой, я не...  
— Да мне похуй, — с каким-то отчаянием сказал Ваня, — я просто хочу тебя трогать.  
— Нет, — неожиданно твёрдо и трезво ответил Мирон. — Расслабься. Я сейчас.

Ване хватило бы и обычной дрочки в этой промёрзшей насквозь съёмной халупе, лишь бы Мирон не бросал его, лишь бы он остался рядом, но хуй там был. Упёршись затылком в подлокотник, он слушал, как Мирон гремит чем-то в паре метров от дивана, двигает, шелестит и беззвучно чертыхается.

Свет погас и загорелся как раз тогда, когда Мирон сел сбоку и положил пальцы на его губы. Ваня приоткрыл рот и ухватил палец губами, прошёлся по подушечке языком уёбским собачьим движением и вздрогнул, когда дыхание Мирона запнулось.

— Блядь, — прошептал он. — Какой же ты пиздец.

Это было смешно — я бы лучше не сказал, хотел выебнуться Ваня, вот уж воистину слова выпускника Оксфорда, но ему было не до того, не хотелось ничего портить, напротив, хотелось, чтобы восторженное выражение на лице Мирона сохранилось подольше. Он положил ладонь Мирону на шею, привстал и бестолково поцеловал его — в губы, в уголок рта, в щёку, в скулу. Потеряв равновесие, Мирон упёрся рукой ему в грудь, зацепив сосок, и Ваня хрипло застонал.

Он и сам не ожидал от себя такого. Завёлся круче, чем спорткар, до сотки за три секунды.

— Ты или делай что-то, — прошипел Ваня, почти тычась носом Мирону в ухо, — или я так кончу, сам по себе.

Мирон издал короткий смешок, больше похожий на кашель, и раскрытой ладонью погладил Ваню по боку вниз, до середины бедра. Они сплелись в странной позе: лежащий Ваня, чуть приподнявшийся на локте, и низко нависший над ним Мирон.

— Красивый свет, — сказал он отвратительно будничным тоном. — И красивый ты. Жаль, что я не фотограф.  
— Предлагаешь мне встать и поснимать?  
— Предлагаю тебе перевернуться на живот. — Мирон хлопнул его по бедру и отодвинулся. Ваня на чистых рефлексах потянулся за ним, будто за ниточки дёрнули.  
— Нахера?  
— Удобнее будет.  
— Кому?

Мирон посмотрел на него как на идиота, но Ване ещё никогда не было настолько похуй.

— Ну нет, — сказал он, не дождавшись ответа. — Я хочу тебя видеть.

Что-то переменилось в выражении лица Мирона. Он несколько секунд разглядывал Ваню, покусывая губу, а потом плавным движением передвинулся ему между ног. Ваня согнул колено, но Мирон придержал его за лодыжку и потянул на себя.

— Никогда такой хуйнёй не занимался, — сказал он с неловким смешком, забираясь повыше, так чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне. — В Англии ладно ещё, я держал кое-что, потому что это нравилось девчонкам, но в России, — он снова засмеялся, и Ваня, как зачарованный, молча рассматривал его лицо, — да в пизду.

Он всё ещё был одет, толстовка цеплялась за кожу живота, заставляя поджиматься мышцы. Ваня упёрся руками в его плечи, царапнул по ткани ногтями, давя в себе желание содрать все шмотки к чертям собачьим, чтобы осталось только голое тело против голого тела. Мирон сдвинул ногу, колено прижалось к паху, Ваня болезненно втянул воздух между зубов.

— Но если бы кто-нибудь попросил, — вкрадчиво продолжил Мирон, с силой опускаясь ниже, почти ложась на вытянутые Ванины руки, — если бы кто-нибудь хорошо попросил, — он обнял ладонями лицо Вани, — я был бы только рад.  
— Пожалуйста, — ответил Ваня.  
— Не слышу.  
— Пожалуйста, — повторил Ваня громче. — Пожа... — Его голос сорвался в полустон, потому что Мирон сполз ниже, прикусил Ваню за ключицу, потом медленно отполз назад, мазнув щекой по внутренней стороне Ваниного бедра.

— Подними-ка задницу, — велел он. Ваня послушно вскинул бёдра, и Мирон просунул ему под поясницу подушку.

Поза была пиздец неловкой и нелепой, но Ваня если и испытывал стыд, его полностью перешибало возбуждение. Сейчас ему казалось: что бы Мирон с ним ни сделал, насколько бы стрёмными ни были эти вещи, он всё равно будет счастлив. Он чувствовал себя немного обдолбанным, хотя кроме пятидесяти граммов «Уокера» его сознание больше ничего не путало.

Пятидесяти граммов «Уокера», серотонина, дофамина, окситоцина — хуй знает, что за коктейль был в его крови.

Свет снова погас и снова зажёгся.

— Вань. — Мирон наклонился и одним плавным движением закинул Ванино колено себе на плечо. Ваня машинально дёрнулся, но хватка у Мирона была как тиски, не то чтобы болезненно, но ощутимо. — Только шею мне не сверни.

Ваня рассмеялся, какая ещё нахуй шея? Ему было неловко, начинала ныть холка, которой он упирался в подголовник, ещё и подушка под жопой, и нога эта запрокинутая, но с чего такие страхи?

— Вань, — и это «Вань» заставило его повернуть голову, а потом дёрнуться всем телом, едва не двинув Мирона по голове, потому что он без предупреждения втолкнул в него что-то холодное и липкое. От неожиданности Ваня зашипел, отполз назад, но хватка на его ноге усилилась, держа его на одном месте. — Блядь, спокойно, тихо, тихо, дыши, — зашептал Мирон, — это один палец всего, не кипишуй. Расслабься.

Он честно попытался. Ничего приятного в этом не было, хотя он и не ждал, что сразу будет приятно, помнил лицо оседлавшего его Мирона тогда, в Нижнем. На этот мысленный образ Ваня дрочил столько раз, что уже сбился со счёта.

Ничего особо неприятного тоже не было. Мирон повернул голову, смазанно поцеловав его в колено, и протолкнул палец глубже. Ваня стиснул зубы, поймал себя на том, что снова напрягся, и попытался расслабиться. Возбуждение слегка отпустило, но стоило Ване подумать, что Мирон в самом деле ебёт его здесь и сейчас, в тишине и пустоте, как узел в животе туго скручивался, заставляя дышать через раз.

— Молодец, — пробормотал Мирон рассеянно, — нормально?  
— Пока не знаю, — честно ответил Ваня и резко выдохнул, потому что Мирон втолкнул в него второй палец. Это было почти неприятно, не больно, но противно садняще. — Может, это не моё? — со сдавленным смешком поинтересовался он.

Мирон что-то сделал, и Ваню прошибло каким-то ебанутым удовольствием на грани неприятного, остро и сильно — и так же быстро отпустило. Он сам не понял, когда успел выгнуть спину. Мирон мёртвой хваткой держал его за бедро и смотрел настолько пристально, что от этого взгляда Ваню волнами накрывало жаром.

— Сделай так ещё раз, — попросил он хрипло.  
— Как? — спросил Мирон и вывернул кисть. — Так?

Ваня вздрогнул и застонал носом, но Мирон, к его ужасу, убрал руку.

— Эй!  
— Сейчас, потерпи.

Ему не хотелось терпеть, ему хотелось продолжения. Даже в ощущении заполненности было что-то этакое — многогранное, посложнее простой дрочки и даже посложнее простой ебли.

Мирон рассеянным движением погладил его по животу, как показалось Ване — намеренно издеваясь и не трогая член, а когда Ваня потянулся к нему сам, перехватил за запястье.

— Нет, — сказал Мирон. — Без рук.  
— Да ты ёбу дал, — рявкнул Ваня, и Мирон рассмеялся, наклонился и поцеловал его, Ваня только теперь осознал, как сильно у него пересохли губы.  
— Умница, — между поцелуями бормотал Мирон ему в рот, — хороший мальчик, терпеливый мальчик, настоящий молодец, будешь себя так же вести — я сам всё сделаю, бля буду, не пожалеешь.

Ваня пихнул его ногой, Мирон снова засмеялся, поймал его ногу и прикусил кожу с внутренней стороны бедра.

— Сейчас может быть неприятно, — сказал он и привстал на коленях, будто собираясь засадить Ване сам, прямо как был в одежде. Ощущения от одежды были странными, вся кожа превратилась в сплошной рецептор, который откликался на любое прикосновение, особенно от шершавых и жёстких шмоток.

Мирон толкнулся бёдрами, Ваня вскрикнул — это было побольше пальца, и двух пальцев, и хуй его знает чего, по ощущениям Мирон пытался засунуть в него ёбаную бейсбольную биту.

— Полегче, — сквозь зубы попросил он. Мирон погладил его по руке, положил ладонь на живот — мышцы поджались, — опустился ниже и обхватил член. Ваню размазало и повело.  
— Расслабься, — сказал Мирон, сжал пальцы и самодовольно ухмыльнулся, когда Ваня свистяще вздохнул. — Расслабься, блядь, ну.  
— Я пытаюсь! — злобно прохрипел Ваня. — Сделай уже что-нибудь, бля.

Он хотел сказать ещё что-нибудь, но не смог, его пробрало знакомым уже болезненным удовольствием, которое наложилось на дрочку. Толчки вошли в рваный торопливый ритм, Ваня не успевал переводить дыхание, только выгибался сильнее — то пытаясь отползти, то наоборот, насаживаясь. Мирон привстал, придерживая его за бедро, и растянул губы в полуухмылке-полуоскале. Выражение лица у него было ебанутым, но Ваня догадывался, что недалеко от него ушёл.

— Ваня, — позвал его Мирон и навалился на его ногу. — Ваня, посмотри на меня.

Ваня скосил глаза, но удержать фокус не получилось, взгляд постоянно соскальзывал.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты разделся, — сказал он первое, что пришло в голову.  
— Нахуя, — рассмеялся Мирон, но остановился, через спину стащил с себя толстовку, оставшись в одних штанах, и прижался горячим боком к Ваниной ноге. Дыхание Вани встало где-то в районе кадыка. — Так, щас. 

Он что-то сделал, и если Ване казалось, что за этот вечер он познал всё, то теперь он понял, насколько глубоко заблуждался. Это была не резиновая елда, это был ёбаный вибратор.

Ощущений стало слишком много, какой-то тотальный сенсорный передоз. Ваня снова попытался уползти, хотя было некуда, голова и так лежала на подлокотнике, ещё и Мирон крепко держал его за ногу. 

— Расслабься...  
— Да сколько можно, — с нотками истерики в голосе спросил Ваня, — я не могу, бля, не хочу и не бу...  
— Расслабься, — перебил его Мирон, — тихо, тихо, всё нормально. Вытащить?  
— Вытащишь — втащу!

Ему самому стало смешно, хотя смеяться не было сил. Мирон пробормотал что-то бессвязаное на непонятном языке, наклонился, облизал его член от основания вверх и взял в рот головку.

— С-с-сука, — прошипел Ваня и с протяжным стоном кончил, неожиданно для себя самого. Мирон отшатнулся, но додрочил пальцами, пытаясь вытереть лицо плечом. Ваня, ещё не до конца оклемавшийся, лающе рассмеялся, потому что на нормальный смех не хватило дыхания. — Бля, прости, я сам не ожидал. Ай, блядь!..

Вытаскивать эту штуку было противно, по Ване жестоко ебануло отдачей от всего полученного кайфа. Он взмок, волосы прилипли ко лбу, холодный воздух квартиры неприятно опутал всё его тело. Ощущения были пиздец — после одного захода он ещё никогда настолько не выдыхался.

— Хотел же нормально отсосать, — обиженно сказал Мирон и навалился на него сверху всем своим нехилым весом, всем своим горячим телом. Лицо у него было измазано в сперме, Ваня протянул руку и неловко обтёр его щёку, вторую ладонь положил на спину между лопаток.  
— Давай я тебе отсосу, — предложил он, осознавая, что это даже не он предлагал, а ебанутый посткоитальный кайф. — А, точно. Бля. Ну, в другой раз.  
— Я запомнил, — и Ваня ни секунды не сомневался, что он запомнил. — И как тебе? Гони фидбек.  
— Пиздец. Только в следующий раз, — какой, нахуй, следующий раз, сонно подумал он, — давай ты сам, без этих примочек.

Мирон ухмыльнулся и навис над ним на вытянутых руках.

— Не спи. Вставай, — сказал он. — И пиздуй в спальню. 

*

У Мирона не было кровати, только диван в гостиной и матрас во второй комнате. Белый матрас, тёмный паркет, белые стены и никакой мебели, будто здесь жил несчастный ипотечник, которому на квартиру хватило, а на всё остальное — нет.

В темноте, с зыбким светом от скринсейвера, всё это выглядело красиво. При свете дня — скучно и необжито. Ваня проснулся от бормотания, словно рядом работал телевизор или радиоприёмник, и сходу почувствовал себя персонажем каких-нибудь «28 дней спустя»: он приходит в себя посреди ёбаного ничто и пытается сообразить, что же случилось.

Ваня натянул на плечи одеяло — ну и дубак тут стоял, как-то нетипично для новостройки в нихуёвом районе, — и вышел в соседнюю комнату. Мирон нарезал по гостиной круги и бормотал себе что-то под нос. Он заметил Ваню круге на третьем, когда тот наконец расслышал, что он начитывал.

— Этот мир — будто блядь с дешёвой панели, — сказал Мирон, замирая напротив и заглядывая Ване в глаза, — но я вижу свет в конце твоего ушного тоннеля.

Ваня усмехнулся.

— Ты чего?  
— Будет второй микстейп, — ответил Мирон и обхватил Ваню за шею, потрепал его по волосам. — Не знаю, когда. Летом, может, или осенью.  
— Круто. Но Оксимирон бы хоть альбом новый выпустил, что ли...

Мирон хмыкнул, ткнул его кулаком в рёбра и пошёл на кухню. Ваня поплёлся за ним.

Раньше Мирона аж трясло от энергии, но это была нехорошая энергия, хоть и пиздецки заразная. Сейчас он был спокойнее. Ваня сказал бы, что усталее как-то, если бы не знал причин. Таблетные блистеры лежали там же, вперемежку с коробками и инструкциями на иностранных языках. Ване не хотелось даже смотреть в их сторону — становилось жалко, а Мирона бесило, когда его жалели.

— Вань, — позвал его Мирон, и Ваню передёрнуло с ног до головы.  
— Блядь, не делай так, — попросил он. — У меня от твоего «Вань» скоро вставать будет, как у собаки Павлова.  
— У собаки Павлова, насколько я помню, ничего не вставало.  
— Завали, — беззлобно буркнул Ваня и забрался на табурет как был, замотанный в одеяло. Мирон подвинул ему кружку с кофе — вчерашнее уёбище, на котором была нарисована змейка и написано поздравление с новым годом. Судя по запаху виски, Мирон её не мыл, но так было даже лучше.

Оставив Ваню приходить в себя, Мирон снова пошёл нарезать круги. Среди привычных строк Ваня выхватывал обрывки чего-то незнакомого, невнятные черновики, которые могли вылиться во что-то стоящее. А могли не вылиться: у Мирона были десятки недописанных треков, которые никто не слышал, и которые никто, скорее всего, так и не услышит.

Он смотрел на Мирона, радуясь непонятно чему, и невольно тянул улыбку. В этом было что-то — то ли Ваня стал настолько своим, что при нём можно было вести себя ебануто и странно, то ли Мирон перестал его замечать, а может, и то, и другое.

Ване было похуй. Ване просто было хорошо.


End file.
